Sailor Moon: SuperStars (6ta Temporada)
by XxAngel-CrystalxX
Summary: El mal ha regresado y es el deber de las Sailor Scouts detenerlo, pero no estarán solas, Las Starligths volverán y también una ayuda del futuro llegara ¿Las Sailor Star Future?
1. Chapter 1

-Hace un año fue la derrota de Sailor Galaxia, Las Sailor Starligths volvieron a su planeta, y las chicas ahora viven una vida casi normal, hasta que un nuevo mal amenace la tierra.

-Los Three Ligths regresaran a la tierra para ayudar a las Sailos Scouts, pero que tal si no solo ellos vinieron para ayudar,¿Las Sailor Future Star? ¿Las Hijas de las Inner Scouts?.

¿Lograran derrotar el mal?, ¿Darien y Serena lograran cumplir el futuro y crear Tokio de Cristal?,¿Mina y Yaten?,¿Seiya enamorado de…?.


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 1

Capitulo 1: Las Estrellas Fugaces Regresan y también ¿el caos? Parte 1/2

-Habían pasado meses desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y las Scout vivian una vida casi normal, si se le puede llamar normal al echo de que la guardiana de Venus y la guardiana de Mercurio se la pasaban deprimidas por la ausencia de dos estrellas fugaces que aun con esas personalidades frias y sin saberlo terminaron metidos en los corazones de estas dos guerreras, Serena por otro lado era feliz ya que podía estar con el amor de su vida, lo que no sabían era lo poco que les iba a durar esa felicidad, buen al menos hasta el regreso de tres estrellas fugaces provenientes del planeta del fuego.

 **En el parque central de la ciudad**

-El parque se encontraba lleno de personas con sus amigos o parejas listos para presenciar la lluvia de estrellas fugaces, estaban las sailors interiores con sus respectivas familias acompañados por Darien, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, aunque dos chicas no se encontraban muy felices que digamos (creo que no es necesario mencionar quienes son).

-¡SAMMY DEVUELVEME MI PASTEL DE FRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grito una muy enfurecida Serena Tsukino persiguiendo a su hermano menor y no había palabras para describir la rabia que sentía la princesa de la luna en estos momentos. Si todos los enemigos que se habían enfrentado a ella terminaron derrotados, imagínense como quedaría su pobre hermano menor.

-¡NO TU YA TE COMISTE UNO DE ESTOS ANTES DE VENIR PARA ACA, POR LO TANTO ESTE ES MIO!-grito en respuesta el menor de la familia Tsukino y es verdad Serena no había aguantado a llegar al parque y solo tal vez se hubiera comido un "pequeño" pedazo de pastel

Las chicas, Darien y los familiares de las Inners no podían contener la risa al ver a los dos hermanos Tsukino pelear y estaban tran entretenidos viendo la pelea de ellos dos que no se dieron cuenta de que 3 estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo antes de lo previsto.

-¡SERENA Y SAMMY TSKINO DEJEN DE PELEAR EN ESTE MOMENTO!-Ikuko Tsukino estaba harta de ver pelear a sus dos hijos, los dos hermanos le hicieron caso a su madre ya que sabían que de no hacerlo les iría muy mal.

El grito de admiración de todos los civiles les aviso que la lluvia de estrellas estaba a punto de comenzar y todos se sentaron en el pasto a ver como el cielo nocturno era surcado por millones de estrellas fugaces, todos estaban maravillados por la bella vista que esa noche les regalaba, bueno excepto Mina Aino y Ami Mizuno. Los habitantes de Tokio estaban tan enfocados que no notaron que en medio de esas estrellas se estaba formando una esfera de energía oscura que solo lograron sentir las sailors scouts que empezaron a preocuparse ya que no habían sentido ninguna energía maligna tan poderosa como esa.

-Ahh pero que sueño me dio, yo creo que es mejor regresar a casa, ¿no lo creen papás?- la princesa del planeta Venus sabia que tenían que sacar a sus padres de ahí antes de que esa energía se intensificara, y al parecer las demás captaron el mensaje ya que empezaron a decir cosas similares sin embargo sus familiares parecían no ceder ya que seguían con la idea de querer quedarse.

-¡INUTILES HUMANOS, POR RAZONES QUE NO VOY A DECIR EL EVENTO DE LAS ESTRELLAS FUGACES SERÁ CANCELADO Y EN SU LUGAR ESTARA EL SHOW DE LAS SOMBRAS DANZANTES!- una voz siniestra salía de la esfera que poco a poco iba cambiando hasta convertirse en la imagen de una mujer con un vestido negro, strapless, con falda de tull, guantes de encaje, tacones de aguaj en color rojo sangre escote en la espalda de la cual salian dos alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, tenia el cabello rojo y los ojos grises y de sus manos salía un humo negro que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en montones de sombras con forma humana.

Esas sombras humanoides se dirigían hacia donde estaban las sailors, pero fueron detenidas por un grito seguido de una luz.

-¡Laser de estrella fugaz!


End file.
